The present invention relates to a vehicle engine control system provided with a microprocessor that has an engine control function and a transmission control function or with a first microprocessor and a second microprocessor that have the engine control function and the transmission control function, respectively, and particularly to a vehicle engine control system improved in such a way that a plurality of evacuation driving (limb-home) means can effectively be combined and utilized in response to an abnormality in valve-opening control of a throttle intake valve and/or an abnormality in speed-change control of a transmission.